Corrugated paperboard trays and cartons are in wide use to pack, ship, store, and display many different types of products. These cartons and trays must securely retain and protect the products therein during shipping and storage while providing easy access to the products for later display and/or removal. Moreover, existing supply chain requirements also must be met so as to ensure efficient production, transport, and use of the tray or carton across one or more industries or across one or more geographies.
There is thus a desire for an improved paperboard tray or carton. Such an improved tray or carton may accommodate a number of products of a predetermined size, shape, and configuration in a secure fashion but with less material and, hence, lower weight and overall lower material costs. Moreover, such an improved tray or carton should be easy to erect, easy to use, and economical to produce.